


Tweek Drives the Rocket. (Side story 3)

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Series: Taco Truck Adventures [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: I've put a line before the nsfw so if you want some Easter eggs without the erotic bits, there ya go.I realize I'm being selfish by making so much NSFW, but god-damn it I'm a perv. <3
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Taco Truck Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703065
Kudos: 27





	Tweek Drives the Rocket. (Side story 3)

They say their goodbyes to Token and Clyde.  
Tweek helps Craig into the passenger seat.  
"Babe, I can walk on my own, it's sitting I need help with. It's not that bad." Craig tries to brush it off. "It's just stitches."  
"Craig, I just don't want you to get more hurt, or bust your stitches open!" Tweek worries.  
"Honey, can you help me with the seatbelt?" a soft red spreading across his face. "I uh... It hurts.."  
Tweek leans in to buckle him, once the buckle is secured he leans up to kiss his boyfriend. "You can't fool me Tiger."  
Craig smacks at Tweek's ass, making him yelp. "That so?" he smirks.  
"Oh I'm gonna get you for that one later." Tweek giggles, kissing him once more before pulling away and shutting the door.

Tweek hops behind the steering wheel cautiously. "You're sure you want me to drive?"  
"Well Babe, it's either you or we stay here. I'm drugged up, remember?" Craig giggles, loopily.  
"You claim it's not that bad, but they wouldn't have given you pain meds if you weren't hurt." Tweek pouts.  
"Baaabe, I'm fiiiiine." Craig states.  
"Okay.. Can you tell me what to do so I can get us home safe?"  
"Turn they key to start the ignition."  
"I know that part, ya big dummy!" Tweek laughs, "I'm just scared of all these extra dials and stuff."  
"You don't need those, Babe." Craig chuckles, "Those are for the stereo anyway."  
"Why are they on the steering wheel then?" Tweek ponders aloud.  
"So I don't have to take my eyes off the road." Craig states monotonously.  
"I guess that makes sense."  
"And because it looks cooler." Craig blushes.  
"I like the lights.. but aren't they a bit distracting?" Tweek asks.  
"You should see the ones Clyde's dad found for the outside!" Craig yells excitedly.  
"Yeah?" Tweek grins, seeing his love reacting so positively. He adored the sparkle in Craig's eyes when he talked about things he enjoys, especially his Rocket.

Tweek cranks the engine, "So what's this other peddle for?"  
"It's a joke, but.. 'hyperspace' is what Clyde and I were calling it." Craig looks to the floor with embarrassment. "It changes the lights."  
"Which ones?" Tweek asks, pulling out of the long driveway.  
"All of them, that's why it's hyperspace." Craig grins.  
"Outside too?" Tweek asks, curiously.  
"I'll show you one day, Babe. Once we've gotten Rox all fixed up."

Tweek drives cautiously all the way back to Craig's apartment.  
"Craig, wake up." he shoves his shoulder cautiously. "We're here, wake up!" Tweek grunts.  
Craig groans sleepily, his head pressed against the window. "Wha-"  
"Hey sleepyhead," Tweek opens the passenger side door, being sure to grab Craig's head before he flops out of the vehicle. "Wakey wakey!"  
"Baby?" Craig drowsily responds.  
"Yes. It's me.. 'baby'." Tweek giggles. "Come on, let's go in the house. We need to feed Stripe!"  
"Stripe?" Craig wipes his eyes, "Where is she?"  
"Inside, come on." Tweek unbuckles his loopy boyfriend, "Let's get you inside."  
Craig complies, "Okay Honey.."

Tweek helps his hopeless lover into the apartment cautiously. "Sorry, I should have unlocked the door first."  
"S'okay." Craig mumbles, leaning in to kiss Tweek's ear; considering that's all he can reach at this angle.  
Tweek struggles a little helping Craig up the small step into the apartment. "Leg up, baby." he tugs at Craig's left leg.  
"I love you." Craig nuzzles into Tweek's neck.  
"I love you too, but I really need your help here." Tweek states exasperated.  
Craig lifts his leg and places it just before the step, tripping them both in the process.  
"AH FUCK!" Tweek exclaims, rolling himself under Craig to cushion the fall- just hoping he hasn't burst his stitches. "Baby, are you okay?!"

Craig attemps to sit up and fails, "I think so?" he suddenly remembers the stitches and tries to take off his coat and shirt.  
Tweek helps him, searching for any sign of blood. "I don't see any bleeding." he states, pulling the clothing over Craig's head.  
"I can't tell what's going on." Craig states monotonously, chuckling softly. He leans down and kisses Tweek.  
Tweek reciprocates, sliding his hand up his boyfriends torso.  
Craig hisses softly. "Guess I can feel it."  
"Does it hurt?" Tweek pouts. "The doctor gave you a couple of pills, right? Do you need one?"  
"Nah, I'm fine babe." Craig rolls off of Tweek, sitting up against the wall and examining himself. "Maybe we should shut the door though? It's cold.."  
Tweek rolls onto his knees and pushes the door shut. "Can I see?" he asks, crawling over to Craig.

Craig moves his arm out of the way.  
"They didn't bust, thank Jesus!" Tweek tugs at his own shirt. He kisses alongside the injury. "Poor baby.."  
Craig moans softly. "Tweek.."  
Tweek kisses up Craig's torso to his chest and neck. "Yes dear?" he whispers, placing delicate kisses to his lover's jawline.  
"I love you.." Craig slides his arms around Tweek, pulling him into his lap. Tears fall down his face, "I'm sorry."  
Tweek looks up confused, "B-Baby? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried-" he twitches and tugs at his hair, balling himself into a fetal position. "I'm sorry.."  
"Tweek, no!" Craig holds him closer and kisses his temple. "I'm sorry. The meds have me emotional."  
"I shouldn't have tried to.. While you were medicated.." Tweek whimpers, tugging harder at the patch of hair in his fist.  
"Tried to what?" Craig asks confusedly, pulling Tweek's fist from his hair. "I just wanted to apologize for not telling you-"  
"I was going to try to.. um.." Tweek stumbles over his words. "Clyde told me to just kinda go for it, but I knew I should have asked you first."  
"Clyde? What?" Craig asks, still confused. "I'm so confused."  
"I was going to try to do something sexual.." Tweek continues to ramble, but Craig doesn't hear anything beyond the word 'sexual'.  
"Wait, really?" Craig chuckles. "You wanted to have sex?"  
"Y-Yes.." Tweek whimpers, looking up to his boyfriend who is now giggling wildly.  
"Honey.. I was going to apologize for assuming that this would lead to something sexual."  
Tweek just stares at him for a moment. "So Clyde was telling the truth?" he asks. "We've both been freaking out about wanting to do things more often, and scared to talk to each other?"  
Craig laughs, "Clyde was right!"  
Tweek blushes and wraps his arms around Craig's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

__________________________________NSFW_______WARNING______________________________________

Tweek moans softly into the kiss as Craig reciprocates, sliding his tongue beyond the barrier of his lover's lips.  
Craig slides his hand up Tweek's thigh and breaks the kiss, "You should take off those pants.."  
"Why don't we get yours off first?" Tweek asks, raising an eyebrow.  
Craig unzips Tweek's pants, "Aww, come on babe." he smirks.  
Tweek bites his lower lip. "I just wanted to give you a BJ." he blushes. "Besides, I don't want to fuck up your- NNG! -stitches!" he twitches.  
"That so?" Craig slips his hand into Tweek's pants, popping the button undone. "No underwear again?" he raises an eyebrow.  
"One day you'll believe me about the gnomes." Tweek grunts.  
Craig chuckles, reaching in to roll his balls in his hand, brushing against the length of his love. "Hmm.. half hard already?"  
"D-Don't pick on me.." Tweek blushes. "If you could see how gorgeous you are you'd be hard too.." he pouts.  
Craig's turn to blush. "S-Shut up.."  
"Why? It's true." he moans softly, relaxing his form as Craig begins stroking his length, rolling his thumb across the tip.  
Craig kisses him deeply, continuing his movements.  
Tweek slides his hand under Craig's hat, playing with his hair as they make out. He moans into the kiss and bucks his hips to the pace that sets.

Craig breaks the kiss, "Let me.."  
"Nnng.." Tweek twitches, "No.." he whimpers. "I was gonna please you.." he pouts, moaning through every other pump.  
Craig nips at his love's lower lip. "You first." he grins.  
"Fine.. ngk.. but only.. ah! B-Because you're hurt." Tweek leans up and kisses his boyfriend.  
Craig kisses Tweek's lips, then down to his neck where gingerly nibbles and sucks, being sure to leave marks.  
"B-Baby.." Tweek whimpers, precum dribbling from the head of his penis.  
"Mmm.." Craig responds, pushing Tweek onto his back as he crawls on top of him.  
"Craig?" Tweek moans out.  
"Yes, Honey?" Craig asks, pulling his own pants to his knees.  
"Are you sure?" Tweek blushes.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He chuckles, pinning Tweek's arms above his head.  
Tweek moans soft breathy moans as Craig slowly prods at his rectum with wanting fingertips, tugging at the plug that Tweek had become quite accustomed to wearing (for a few hours at a time).  
"Remember your safe word?" Craig whispers into Tweeks ear.  
"H-Hammertime.." Tweek blushes. It was something that popped into his head the first time they made love. Something he used once that never went away.  
"Good boy." Craig chuckles softly, kissing Tweeks collarbone as he prods once more, this time with the head of his cock instead.  
"Please.. F-Fuck me.." Tweek manages to whimper out. "Take me.. make me yours."  
Craig pushes himself inside with slow, steady thrusts. He ties Tweek's arms above his head with the first thing he can find to tie them with. (Which happened to be a 7 ft extension cord, and the stair rails.)

Tweek tugs lightly at the cable. "Bondage tonight," he gasps at the feeling as Craig teases his left nipple. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm not that bad off, babe." Craig chuckles, moving to tease at the right.  
Tweek moans, blushing at the noises escaping him.  
"Besides, I have to contain you somehow.." He smirks. "My twitchy boy.." Craig takes off his hat and tugs it over Tweek's eyes. "It'll have to work for now, I'm not pulling out to get a blindfold."  
"Please.." Tweek moans, "don't pull out.." he whimpers as he feels his legs being lifted.  
"Don't worry Honey, I'm not going to any time soon." He lifts Tweek's legs onto his shoulders, forcing himself deeper.  
Tweek gasps at the depth, moaning loudly as Craig hits his g-spot over and over.  
"Fuck baby, you're so tight tonight.." Craig moans into Tweek's ear. "Trying to make me cum already?"  
"Please don't stop.." he begs, "please.. h-harder.." without his eyes being seen, he's less shy. The blindfold builds his confidence more, "fuck me harder Craig." he moans out.  
"Keep talking like that," Craig begins, "and I really will cum." he thrusts harder, faster.  
Tweek groans with pleasure, "Please.. T-Touch.."  
"Touch where?" Craig moans, nibbling at Tweek's neck.  
"My.." Tweek gasps as Craig sits up, digging his nails into his hips.  
"Your?" Craig slams into him once more, thrusting faster.  
"Please jack me off.." Tweek finally manages to say.  
"Mmm.. I don't want you to cum yet baby." Craig grins mischievously against Tweek's neck. "But I'll do it. Remember your safeword, because you're going to need it if you cum first."

"H-Hammertime.. I remember." Tweek pants, tugging at his restraints.  
"Your hands are turning, we should hurry this along a little.." Craig chuckles, sliding his fingertips down the curves of his lovers torso. "Mmm.." He moves slowly, making love to his Tweek.  
"Please baby, I need your t-touch.." Tweek gasps, as he feels Craig's nails brush against his happy trail.  
He rubs against Tweek's prostate with slow, but firm thrusts. "My sweet coffee bean.." Craig moans out, wrapping his fingers around Tweek's cock.  
"Gah!" Tweek exclaims, bucking his hips. "Pleeease.."  
Craig moves his hips slowly as he gently strokes his lover's length. "Mmm.. Baby.."  
"Please, I'm so close.." Tweek whimpers. "I need.. release.." he gasps.  
"Awe, but I'm not done with you." Craig teases, removing his hat from Tweek's face. "Don't tell me you're done already?"  
"N-No. But I really need to cum.." Tweek tugs at his restraints once more, bucking his hips wildly.  
"Okay, but you're going to regret it.." Craig grins evilly. "I'm going to use you until you can't handle me anymore."  
Tweek looks to Craig's torso, checking the stitches. "You're not bleeding, are you?"

Craig looks to his own torso, "Nope." He thrusts hard into Tweek, making him yelp.  
"Oh fuck, yes.." Tweek moans loudly. "Fuck me hard Craig.." he bites his lip so hard it bleeds. "I need it.. Make it hurt.."  
Something snapped in Craig, he stares into Tweek's eyes. "Okay." he smirks.  
Tweek continues bucking his hips, riding Craig as he begins slamming harder and faster into him.  
Craig moans, sliding his free hand into Tweek's hair and gripping it tightly as he fucks harder, jacking him off vigorously.  
"Oh f-FUCK CRAIG!" Tweek screams as he cums ribbons, twitching violently. "H-Harder!" He squeals. "Fuck me HARDER!" he demands.  
Craig groans, "I need to untie you first." he reaches up and loosens the cord. "Fuck you feel so good.."  
"Choke m-me.." Tweek moans, falling onto his back, still bucking his hips.  
"Oh?" Craig pauses only a moment before placing his hand on Tweek's neck. "Are you sure?"  
"Please.." Tweek blushes.  
Craig slowly applies pressure to the sides of Tweek's neck. "If I squeeze too hard, claw my arm."  
"'Kay." Tweek groans, his eyes rolling back in his head as his asshole is abused.  
"God damn it Tweek, you're so fucking HOT!" Craig growls, vigorously ravaging his lover. "Fuck!" he presses a bit harder on the sides of Tweek's neck.  
Tweek moans loudly, sliding his hands down his own body. He begins to stroke himself as Craig thrusts harder. "H-Harder!"  
Craig squeezes harder on his lover's throat and thrusts deeper. "OH FUCK TWEEK!" he moans loudly, cumming deep within his lover. 

He continues thrusting, giving Tweek every drop of his seed. "Cum for me again baby." he squeezes harder on Tweek's throat.  
Tweek jacks off vigorously, begging his body to give Craig what he wants.  
"I love you." Craig moans into his lover's ear.  
Tweek moans soft little moans with every stroke of his cock, "I love you too." he whimpers.  
"I'm going to let go of your throat now." Craig lessens the grip on his lover's neck.  
Tears of pleasure stream down Tweek's face as he finally cums again, moaning at the feel of Craig's lips against his own.

They make-out, Craig continuing to make love to Tweek in a soft, gentle manner.  
When they finally part lips, Craig wipes the tears from Tweek's face. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks, genuine concern in his voice. "Was I too rough?"  
"I'm fine." Tweek says, wrapping his arms around Craig. "I promise. You weren't too rough, you were perfect. You _ARE _perfect." he corrects himself.  
"I love you so much, Tweek." Craig moans.  
"I love you, too Craig." Tweek hiccups.  
Craig rolls Tweek on top of him.  
"Your stitches!" he protests.  
"I'm fine." Craig chuckles.  
"The doctor said no strenuous activities.." Tweek whines, hiccuping once more.  
"I'm pretty sure we've passed that point, babe." Craig bucks his hips.  
Tweek moans, riding Craig's cock. "How are you still so energetic?" Tweek wonders.  
"Guess that medicine that made me tired wore off?" Craig continues to buck his hips as Tweek rides him.  
"Gah!" Tweek exclaims, "Y-You're not hurting are you?" his hand reaches to his own blonde hair, tugging hard.  
"Baby, let go of your hair. I'm fine." Craig reaches for Tweek's arm. "I want you to cum for me one more time, then we need a shower.. and bed."  
Tweek nods, bouncing faster on Craig's cock as he strokes himself once more.  
"You feel so good baby.." Craig moans, letting his hands rest on Tweek's inner thighs.  
"Oh fuck, r-right there.." Tweek moans, arching his back. "Th-That feels so.." he cums on his and Craig's stomachs. __

__They head upstairs for a shower, then bed. Tweek does have to work on the truck seats tomorrow with Jimmy and Kyle after all._ _


End file.
